


The Contest

by ishipstarwars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Resistance Fighters Get Bored Sometimes, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo in a Public Relationship, Sexual Tension, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipstarwars/pseuds/ishipstarwars
Summary: It started out as a simple challenge- which of them can last the longest without sex? But as days go by, it gets harder for Rey and Ben to resist each other.





	1. The Contest Begins

**Author's Note:**

> *This is set sometime after the events of The Last Jedi*

It had been six months since Ben Solo had given up the persona of Kylo Ren and joined The Resistance. The tide was turning in their war against The First Order, but they still had their hands full battling what remained of General Hux’s forces. Ben spent most of his time at the Resistance base with Rey, and they no longer bothered to keep their relationship a secret from their comrades.

One night, as Ben and Rey lay together in bed, they debated which of them could last the longest without sex. The debate became a challenge- they would each take turns tempting the other into giving in, and the one who surrendered first would be deemed the loser. There were only three rules: no kissing, no groping, and no assistance from a third party were allowed.

It started out innocently enough. They were both excited to have something to liven up their dull routine of training exercises, chore schedules and the occasional combat mission.

Rey was doing some repairs on the side of an X-Wing one afternoon when Ben approached her. He leaned casually against the ship and watched her as she screwed a loose part back into place.  
  
“You’re sweating,” he observed.  
  
“I’m working,” she replied, wiping her forehead and neck with a small towel. “What did you expect?”  
  
“I’m not complaining- I think it’s very attractive.”  
  
Ben leaned forward and began to whisper in her ear. He suggested in vivid detail how he could shut the lights off, get her out of her clothes and have her right there on the hangar floor. Of course, she would have to concede the contest. Rey grinned at his words, but in the end she just laughed it off and suggested he try harder next time.

The next day at meal time, Rey sat down near Ben, smirking across the table at him.  
  
“Have you tried one of these?” She held up some sort of dessert bar- a long cylinder of frozen juice mounted on a wooden dowel. “One of the traders delivered a few boxes this morning.”  
  
Ben watched as she licked the icy dessert starting at the base, and then slowly, suggestively dragged her tongue up towards the tip. She did this a few times, her eyes never leaving his. Finally, she locked her lips around the tip and slid most of it into her mouth. Ben smiled, shaking his head at her audacity to do this in public.  
  
“That’s quite a talent you have. After you lose, I have something else you can practice on.” And with that, he rose from the table and walked away.

Things got a little more heated as the lovers started to use their Force bond to amplify their efforts against each other. Rey was lying in bed one evening when she noticed a familiar stillness in the air around her.

“Miss me?” Ben was suddenly lying on his side behind her, his chest facing her back. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling himself closer.

“It must be hard for you, spending the night alone,” he whispered.

Rey felt his lips brush against her ear, but that wasn’t the only thing she felt. Part of his body was pressing firmly against her tailbone. She smirked, resisting the urge to reach around and grab at it. “Speaking of hard… is that a lightsaber in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?”

Ben laughed softly. “Why don’t you come over to my room and find out?”

He moved his hand up, placing it in the middle of her chest. His fingers trailed slowly down the length of her body, stopping just below her navel.

Rey trembled at his touch, fighting to keep her feelings in check. She knew he was toying with her, but she couldn’t suppress the yearning for his hand to keep moving downwards.

“I know what you’re feeling, Rey. You want more, you know where to find me.”

She rolled away from him, freeing herself from his grasp. She saw him smile triumphantly as his form disappeared, leaving her alone once more. Damn him. How the hell was she supposed to sleep now?

Rey decided to pay Ben back the following evening when he joined some of his friends for a card game in the rec room. She hid out of sight and watched as he won the first two rounds. Then she reached out towards him with her mind, sending just her voice at first. 

“Miss me?” she repeated his words back to him in a low whisper.

He paused and looked around the room, but he didn’t see her. Before he had time to react further, she sent her thoughts into his mind. She projected flashes of memory from the last time they had been in bed together- she recalled the heat of their bodies moving against each other, their limbs tangling together in the sheets. Then there was the sound of their moans as she rocked back and forth on top of him, and finally the feeling of pure ecstasy as they climaxed together.

Ben pushed his chair back from the table with a loud screech, dropping his cards all over the floor. His face reddened as he uttered a few choice words, consisting mostly of profanity and Rey’s name. 

“You want more? You know where to find me.” She grinned and closed off her mind, running off before she could be discovered. 


	2. And The Winner Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions run high as Ben and Rey's efforts get bolder and more intense. A winner is declared.

The contest had gone on for ten days. Rey hadn’t spoken to Ben since she pulled that stunt in the rec room- she wasn’t sure if he was mad at her or just busy plotting his next move. This silly game of theirs was making her feel anxious and irritable about everything. She was having trouble sleeping at night- her mind couldn’t seem to turn itself off. Even her friends mentioned she was acting a bit short-tempered with them. She had apologized and told them she was just tired, but the looks they gave her suggested they knew it was something else.

One morning, she tried doing some Jedi meditation in her room to clear her mind. She sat cross-legged on her bed, breathing slowly with her eyes closed. The exercise did seem to help. When she opened her eyes, however, Ben was standing there, wearing nothing but some loose pants and a wolfish grin.

Rey stumbled backwards in surprise. He quickly crossed the room and climbed on top of her, holding her wrists down. When she tried to kick him off, he moved his knees between her legs, pinning her to the bed.

“What the hell, Ben!” she snarled at him, teeth clenched in anger.

“You’ve been avoiding me for days. How else am I supposed to get your attention?” Ben smiled down at her, reveling in her struggle against him. He lowered his head to nuzzle her neck and shoulder, breathing in the scent of her.

Rey blushed as his breath warmed her skin. He was really here this time, not just a vision from their Force connection. She tried to use her anger to cover up the other emotions she was feeling. “So you decided to jump me while I’m meditating? You sneaky son of a-“

“That’s bold of you to say, considering what you did to me the other night.” He raised his head, hovering only an inch above her face. “We agreed on three rules, and I haven’t broken any of them. There’s no rule against me “jumping” you. And there’s no rule against me doing this.”

He suddenly thrust his lower body forward, pressing his crotch against hers. Rey gasped as the impact sent a wave of pleasure between her thighs and radiated to her core. She cursed to herself as her heart began to race, her own body betraying her.

“Surrender to your feelings,” he whispered to her. “You’re trying so hard to fight them, but you don’t have to. Just say the words, and give in to me.”

He was right- she wanted to give in. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to run her hands over his bare chest and scratch her nails down his back. She wanted to tear off their clothes and let him thrust inside her again and again…

But she looked at his face, his fierce eyes and clenched jaw, and she knew he was feeling the same way. He may think he’s in control, but he was fighting those same desires within himself. If she could hold out just a little longer, then he would be the one to give in, she was sure of it.

Rey drew in a deep breath, trying to pull herself together for the few words she needed to say. She exhaled, then fixed him with a defiant stare.

“I’m not giving you anything.”

His smile vanished- he hadn’t expected that. He was searching for a reply when they were interrupted by an alarm blaring over the intercom speaker.

“All pilots to the hangar bay. I repeat, all pilots to the hangar bay. Prepare for departure.”

Ben gave a disappointed sigh and moved off of the bed. “Duty calls. For safety’s sake, I think we should put this competition on hold until we get back.”

Rey sat up, relieved to have the distraction of a mission. “Fine. Now go put a shirt on.”

The mission was thankfully a short one. One of their allies had sent a distress signal to the Resistance base, requesting backup fighting some First Order ships. They won the battle after suffering only a few casualties, and returned to base three days later.

Ben stood in the shower room later that night, grateful to have some privacy. It had been two weeks since he and Rey had started this game of theirs, and they seemed to grow more tense and irritable with every day that passed. Their friends would joke about it, placing bets on who the winner would be. Did it really matter anymore? They were both too stubborn to admit defeat, even when their relationship suffered because of it.

He missed her. He missed being with her and talking to her. He missed the way her smile seemed to light up a room, and the way her brows furrowed when she got frustrated. And of course, there was his obvious physical craving for her. That morning in her room before their mission, the tension between them had been so strong he had almost caved in.

He finished rinsing and turned off the shower, feeling better physically if not emotionally. He was about to reach for his towel when he heard a clicking sound behind him. The light panel above him suddenly turned off, plunging the room into near darkness. Fortunately, the full moon shone through a small window high up on the wall, providing enough light to navigate the room.

“What the hell?” he whispered, turning around towards the light switch. His muscles tensed in alarm- someone was there, watching him. How had he not sensed them come in? He realized there was only one person in the galaxy with the skill and the nerve to sneak up on him like this.

Rey stepped out of the shadows, and Ben’s breath caught in his throat. Her hair draped loosely across her shoulders, and water droplets from the shower glistened on her bare skin. She looked stunningly beautiful in the moonlight. His eyes traveled down her naked body and back up again. The desire for her burned inside of him, threatening to consume him completely.

“Ben,” she called to him softly. Their eyes met and he could sense in her the hunger that matched his own. “It’s okay. I feel it too.”

Ben moved without thinking, closing the distance between them with a few strides. He kissed her passionately, his fingers running through her hair. She returned the embrace, grabbing his waist and pressing her body against his.

They broke apart for a moment, both of them catching their breath. 

“Rey,” he finally whispered, his forehead touching hers.

“Yes?”

“You win.”

A wicked grin crossed her face. “Well, it’s about damn time.”

He pressed her up against the nearest wall, covering her neck with kisses. His hands roamed over the curves of her body, one of them sliding between her legs. The moans she let out in response drove him wild- he couldn’t hold back any longer. His hands moved to her sides, lifting her up as she in turn wrapped her legs around him. They joined together in a passionate frenzy, pushing forward and backward with increasing intensity until the both of them were spent.

They held each other afterwards, leaning against the wall and waiting for their pounding hearts to slow. Rey nestled her head on Ben’s shoulder, her arms circling his neck.

“Ben?”

“Yes?”

“Let’s never do that contest again.”

He laughed softly in her ear. “Agreed.”


End file.
